PostEclipse my version
by EmmaBear21
Summary: Bella and Edward are leaving the Meadow and heading back home to tell Charlie about their engagement... This is my first story, and if i get reviews ill write another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER... Guess what? I do NOT Own twilight, bella, edward (sigh) or any other characters, they are all Stephenies... _**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discussions

We were leaving the meadow, our meadow and driving back towards Forks, in Edwards Volvo of course, because my old Chevy truck is just to "slow" for his likings. All well, that's what I get for dating, wait, being engaged to a vampire, they **love **speed.

I was still trying to figure out what the heck I was going to tell Charlie. _Ugh_, I thought, _this is going to be difficult._Thinking that I accidently let a sigh slip out, and Edward didn't miss it.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked, of course that's what he always asks, what I am thinking about. He is so annoyed that he cannot read my mind as he can everyone else's.

"Nothing really" I answer.

"Uh-huh sure, I'm not buying it Bella, will you please tell me what's on your mind?" he said as he looked deep into my eyes. I sighed once more and gave in, I could never resist his smoldering eyes, "Mostly what how I am going to tell Charlie and Renee and how there going to take it, there not going to be very happy about me getting married this young Edward, I am really worried about how there going to take it."

"Don't worry my Bella, it will be fine, I'll be there with you every step of the way… forever." He added. " I know" I said " I love you Edward Cullen." "I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, always and forever." _Forever_, I smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Dad!" I called as I walked through the door, "Dad, I'm home"

"In here Bells" he called from the living room. As I walked down the hall with Edward at my side, I heard the reason he hadn't answered so quickly, the game was on and he was into it completely. _Great_ I thought,_ I'll have to come up with some sort of distraction to get his attention…_

"Hungry?" I asked

"Sure, Bells"

I sighed and went to cook some food for dinner. Edward followed me to the kitchen.

"Stalling?" he asked.

"No, I think it will be better if we all sit down and eat before I tell him, because as I've noticed and told you before, men are less crabby when the aren't hungry."

He smiled and closed the space between us with a kiss.

* * *

We were all sitting down eating, well at least Charlie and I were. Edward on the other hand, I have no idea where he was putting his food, though I doubt it was any where near his mouth. I cleared my throat before I started. "Dad, uhm, I, I mean Edward and I have something to tell you"

His eyes went wide, probably expecting the worst.

"Oh my god Isabella Marie Swan if your preganat I sw-"

"NO!" I said a little to loud, but I was startled he would even consider that. "No dad" I said a little calmer, "I am not pregenant, I'm, WE"RE" I corrected as I pointed to Edward and I, "engaged." _Ah Finally its out, now lets see the reaction._

I held out my hand as I showed my father the ring.

"Oh Bella" he said in a whisper.

"Why?" he asked finally

"Why?" I repeated " Because Dad we love each other, I have loved Edward from the moment I saw him, I know your still angry with him for leaving me. But cant you see… I was like that for all those months because I cant live without him, I cant."

I waited to see if he was going to say something, when he didn't I continued.

" I know your probably mad, but look I AM going to marry him, with or without your permission, I am 18 and perfectly cable of making decisions for myself. But, I want you to walk me down the Isle, you my Daddy." "Please" I added in a whisper.

During this whole conversation Edward was holding my left hand, playing with my ring, and had his arm wrapped around my waist.

Finally he said "Okay, I don't like it, but I guess that's not my decision. You're my baby girl Isabella, and if he makes you happy, and your sure…" He hesitated, I knew this was difficult for him, Charlie wasn't one to express how he felt. "I will be there for you, when ever you need me, and OF COURSE I will walk you down the aisle." He finished.

I jumped up and started crying, " Oh, dad, THANK YOU!" I hugged him and he kissed my cheek. Then he looked to Edward.

"Edward, you take care of my Bella, you hear?"

"Of course, Charlie, nothing is more important to me than her, not even life it self."

"Be careful what you say son, Ill hold ya too that."

" I know you will sir."

And then my father did something I never expected he grabbed Edward and hugged him, he must of not been thinking about doing it because Edward looked as surprised as I did.

I laughed. And they both looked at me with love in there eyes, I was the happiest girl in the world.

" Well, Im gunna go watch the game." Charlie muttered, having enough with all the expressing emotionsfor one day, he walked back to the living room.

And once again Edward closed the space in between us with a kiss, yet this one was even more passionate before. As he pulled away I pulled in a jagged breath, and smiled. Then a frown settled on my mouth as I thought about something that ruined the perfect moment._ Renee, mom, I still have to tell her._ Edward pulled back confused as he saw the frown, "What" he asked. "Its not over yet, I have to call my mom now."

He laughed and I scowled at him as I picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - yep, its still not mine, any of it... sigh**

Chapter 2 : Renee

* * *

'Hello, you've reached Renee and Paul, Leave a Message after the beep and we'll get back to you. THANKS!'

I sigh as I hang up._ Well at least I'll have a little while before I have to deal with another reaction_.

"No answer?" Edward asks, with a sly smile.

"Obviously" I answer, smiling back.

"No Message?" He asks. "No" I say as I walk to the table and flop down in the dining room chair "She has caller I.D, she'll call me when she wan-"

I was interrupted by the phone ringing, I look up and my father is standing in the door way smiling as he answers the phone. I look to Edward and mouth 'What's that all about?' But he just shakes his head holding back laughter. And then I catch what my dad is saying.

"Yes Renee, Bella did call you" "No" chuckle "She's not hurt" "Well why don't I let her talk to you." "Okay, her she is."

I stare at my dad as he hands me the phone still chuckling, I hold the phone to my chest before I answer and ask him what the deal is.

He laughs even harder and looks me straight in the eye and says "YOU HAVE TO TELL HER, DEAL WITH HER REACTION, and HAHAHAHAAA."

I stare at him blankly as I say "Hello"

"Bella" my mother asks warily "What's this all about, I mean it must be important for you to call me and not just email me…" She babbles on as I try to get a hold on my emotions.

"Its okay, Mom" I say interrupting her " I just need to tell you something, and see, I was just too excited to wait…"

"What" she asks impatiently

"ISABELLA MARIE, you tell me what now." She says after I don't answer.

"Ummm well mom" I say "Well its kinda funny, actually…"

"Yes, go on"

"See Edward asked me something" I paused before I told her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, _SO HELP ME GOD_. I sigh " He asked me to marry him…"

I hear a sharp intake of breath and go on "See mom, I said uhm 'yes'"

And then I heard nothing, no breathing or anything. But it only lasted for a second before I heard Phil

" Renee, Renee!" And he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Phil" I interrupt his dialing

"Hello" he asks confused "Bella?"

"Uhm yea its me, what happened to mom, I was just talking to her and…"

"She fainted, Bella" He answered before I could finish "I'll call you back I need to get her to the hospital … bye." He said before he hung up.

I clung on to the phone breathlessly. _I made my mother FAINT, Oh My God_. I thought.

And then a cold hand pried the phone from my hand, I looked up and Edward was eyeing me suspisciously as he asked "How'd she take it"

I laughed and then everything went black.

Hahaha... Uhh-ohh...

Ill write more soon, maybe tonight... keep reading, let me know if you like it!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I OWN THIS, MWAHAHAH... OK so if I was piocoho my nose would have just gotten a lot longer... I dont own any of the twilight characters... yes they are still Stephenie's

* * *

Chapter 3: awake

"Bella" Edward Sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Honey' my father said 'what happened?"

They were both there with me in the kitchen floor my head in Edward's lap and my dad at my side holding my hand. I looked over at the clock, 6:23; I had only been "out" for a moment or two. _Ugh why do they have to worry so much_,_ they BOTH should realize how often this happens to me_. I though to myself, yet there they were leaning over me with

worried and concerned looks.

"I made mom pass out" I said, finally answering my father.

He surprised me by chuckling, "Oh, well I wouldn't worry too much' he said 'I about passed out when you told me the news too" Though he was laughing, the smile didn't release the worry and tension in his eyes.

I started to lift my self off the floor "I am fine dad, really" I said as he tried to help me, yet even as I said that my shoe slipped and I fell right back where I was. I sighed, and my father and fiancée just laughed as they helped me up.

* * *

It was 8 before I really got worried, because I hadn't heard from Renee since 6 something. I finally called and Phil answered "Hello" he said

"Hey Phil it's me Bella, is mom there?"

"Uhmm, Bella I'm not sure she is up to talking right now."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, just a little upset, let her get her emotions settled before you talk to her again, I don't want either of you upset, or fighting with each other."

_Oh great she is sooo mad…_I thought.

"I'm sure she'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" I said with a sigh

"Alrighty, Bye Bel-"

"Wait Phil can you tell her something for me?"

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"Tell her I love her and I am sorry for upsetting her."

"Will do, goodnight Bella, she'll call you soon"

"Bye Phil, Thanks" I slipped in before he hung up

I looked over to Edward and sighed, as he took me into his arms. "It's okay Bella, she'll come around soon enough."

"I know" I said and looked up to meet his gaze.

I don't know how long we stood there before Charlie coughed but I could have stayed like that forever. I looked over to my dad " I am going to bed Bells" "Oh yea, I forgot can I go stay with Alice, she wants me to go over some wedding things, and you know how she is" He looked hesitant but gave in with a slight nod before walking up to his room. "Night dad!" I called as Edward and I walked out the door.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the Cullen's house, of course it never takes us long to get anywhere as fast as Edward drives.

I reached to open the door but before I could Edward was already there and he swept me into his arms kissing my passionately. I loved kissing Edward, though it never lasts long.

I also know that I should have learned by now but I could not help sighing and parting my lips to inhale his sweet lips. Though it surprised me when he didn't pull back as usual but kissed me more intensely, yet it came to an end, as always. He pulled away with an excited yearning look in his eyes, he kissed me once more on my temple and whispered in my ear, "I love you with all of my being and will never stop Isabella, I will love you for all eternity"

"I know" I sighed into his ear "I love you too Edward"

He leaned down to kiss me again, but we were interrupted by a small pixie-like girl screaming, "Bella, Bella, my sister" and then I was lifted away from Edward and carried into the house. "Alice" I sighed once she put me down.

"Oh silly Bella, don't worry you will get a whole eternity with him, but only one time to plan your First wedding"

I laughed at how she emphasized the word First, but knew it was true, once I was changed Edward and I would have many Weddings to come…


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

ATTENTION: RATING BEING MOVED TO **T** possibly **M **FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.

Possible lemons to come and adult content/themes...

sorry for the inconvenience


	5. CHAPTER 4

**IF YOU DIDNT READ THE AUTHORS NOTE GO DO IT NOW!!**

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 4: Alice

Alice and I got quite a bit finished before I started feeling tired. Edward had gone out hunting and I really wanted him to get home so I could sleep. I never seem to be able to sleep without him anymore. So I decided to wait on the couch eventually falling asleep; I knew I hadn't slept long before Edward got home because I hadn't started my sleep talking yet. But as soon as he was through the door he was by my side, lifting me into his arms, waking me from my light napping.

"Hello my love" He whispered in my ear

"Hello" I managed before yawning. He laughed and asked if I was sleepy.

"Yes, unfortunately" I answered.

And before I knew what was happening I was in his room on his bed, well my bed since I am the only one actually sleeping on it. He kissed me immediately and began to hum my lullaby, which sent me deep into dreamland.

* * *

I awoke in Edwards arms. I looked up at him as he smiled down on me.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Always when I sleep in your arms"

"Well I am glad; because that's the way you will always sleep, for eternity."

"Really" I asked with a sly smile; it was the one of the few times he mentioned changing me without grimacing.

"Of course, unless you would rather sleep somewhere else."

"Never" I said before reaching up to kiss him on the nose "I need a human minute" saying that I jumped up out of bed, to quickly and tripped, I waited for my face to hit the floor but it never came. Instead some strong, cold, marble hands reached out and caught me. I smiled, _he knows me well_, I though to myself.

"You can have your human moment, as long as you don't hurt yourself, silly Bella" He laughed

"I know, but I can't help it, falling is in my genes"

"I know that's why I am here to help you" he said and he released me.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and changed clothes to get ready for the day.

* * *

I was eating breakfast with Edward in his kitchen, though I was the only one eating, when I heard a musical pixie like laugh sound through the house. "Great, wonder what she has planned now" I sighed

Edward chuckled beside me as Alice came running through the door.

"Oh Bella" She said with too much excitement for me

"Oh no, what Alice" I said thinking of all the horrible things she could have planned

"Were going shopping!"

"Ughh, come on Alice can't we do some thing other than that for once" I pleaded

"No silly, now let's go" she said grabbing me away from Edward.

He growled "Alice why do you need to take my fiancée shopping, what are you hiding from me?" he asked slightly annoyed.

I looked between both of them as they had a silent conversation. I sighed._ I hate being left out of these things_… "Hey you guys whats going on" I asked

"I don't know Bella she won't let me in or tell me"

Alice laughed her musical laugh "You will find out soon enough brother, and trust me you will not be disappointed" She looked at me "Now let's go"

And with that we were out of the house.

Once we were in the car Alice picked up her phone.

"Hey Jazz, can you do me a favor, take Edward out hunting with you and Emmett. He'll need it tonight, okay Thanks, I love you too, see you tonight, bye" and with that she hung up.

"Why does he need to hunt, he went out last night?" I asked slightly confused

"Because my dear sister to be, tonight you shall seduce him"

"Uhm… Alice, he wouldn't, were not going all the way until after we get married, his rules"

"My dear I never said anything about that, I said seduce, tease, and you will and he will love it, trust me"

I looked up as she stopped the car, we were at the mall.

"Okay, so why did we need to come shopping?"

"You'll see"

"Ugh" I groaned as she drug me into the mall. She was eager, she ran through the mall like a crazy shopping addicted pixie vampire on a mission. _Great what can she be up to_, I thought before I saw what store we were about to enter. Victoria's Secret.

* * *

ONCE AGAIN PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! THANKS


End file.
